


Ties That Bind

by mythicalmonochrome



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Derogatory Language, Dom!Link, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spanking, Sub!Rhett, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalmonochrome/pseuds/mythicalmonochrome
Summary: It came as no surprise that Link always reprimanded Rhett’s poor behavior.





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [thefrenchmaidoutfit](http://thefrenchmaidoutfit.tumblr.com/) and [rhinkipoo](https://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com/) for being wonderful beta readers and helping me out!

Link sat in a secluded corner of the crowded hotel bar, eyeing the bottom of a tumbler of whiskey. He downed the rest of his drink, savoring the gentle burn in his throat as the ice cubes settled back into the glass. A small sigh escaped on the tail end of his swallowing. The bar’s tall glass doors were wide open tonight, and the soft lighting of the garden shimmered in the heat of the evening. Insects fluttered around the plants with the sound of chirping cicadas filling up the night air. 

He gazed upon the groups of patrons in the large, yet dimly lit room with an unbothered expression on his face. Link’s eyes condescendingly stared at Rhett from across the bar, meticulously observing his movements. 

Rhett was caught up in the sea of people, chatting with some friends who had tagged along. He downed a few shots with them here and there, spending most of the night actively ignoring Link. 

Link’s jaw clenched tightly, teeth gritting together in irritation with a continuous shake of his head that showed his displeasure. He tried not to dwell too much on Rhett avoiding him but had a hard time succeeding. What truly upset him was that he’d spent extra time and money arranging a relaxing weekend getaway in town for the two to share. However, Rhett chose to spend it in poor taste, portraying complete complacency and a blatant disregard for Link’s public expectations. 

It wasn’t entirely intentional, though. But Rhett knew that alcohol didn’t mesh well with him.

It was no secret either that Link was incredibly strict when it came to manners. He was a man of considerate respect and refused to have that tarnished. Serving as the absolute pinnacle of propriety, social etiquette, and, when he felt like it, polite, civil conversation. It came as no surprise that Link always reprimanded Rhett’s poor behavior.

He’d kept his eyes on Rhett most of the night, taking note of every rule that he chose to break: Kicking his feet up on the tables, snapping his fingers at the waitress for more beer, opting to wipe his mouth with his sleeve rather than on a napkin. Link always reproached poor behavior to elicit better manners.

But, sometimes, the occasional scolding wasn’t enough. At this point in the evening, Link had just about enough of Rhett’s lack of respect, constant misbehavior, poor table manners, and lack of concern for cleaning up after himself. 

Link’s grip on his empty glass grew tighter, a hint of anger building inside him. A young, tired-eyed bartender swept by him, refilling his glass without looking up before moving on to clear a table somewhere else in the room. Link grabbed his fresh drink as his feet landed on the floor when he got up from the barstool, making his way through the busy crowd. 

Rhett was chatting with a few friends, including a few familiar faces. Link marched his feet across the marble floor until he faced the back of the taller man. A simple hand on the small of Rhett’s back was more than enough for him to know what was next.

Link leaned up, stubble brushing softly against Rhett’s ear.

“With me. Now.” Link said softly, but sternly. Rhett excused himself from his party as Link guided him over to an empty booth in the corner of the room with a heavy hand to his back, forcefully sitting him down. Rhett stretched his legs forward with his shaking hands folded in his lap. Link slid into the booth next to him and folded his arms, his jaw clenched tight.

“Do you know why I pulled you away from your friends?” Link questioned him, resting his heavy hand on Rhett’s shoulder. 

“I have an idea,” Rhett admitted, running a distressed hand through his thick hair. The reality of the situation now had him wishing he was more sober.

“Do you think this is funny? Do you think it’s funny to embarrass me?” Link’s voice was eerily low. His lips hovered over Rhett’s ear, trying his best to keep his tone even and from revealing his anger.

“I…” Rhett was at a loss for words.

“Oh, right, I used “you” and “think” in the same sentence. That was my mistake,” Link spat out. His hand moved from Rhett’s shoulder to graze the top of his thigh, fingers digging harshly into his jeans. He took note that Rhett had been fixated on the hands in his lap the majority of the time they’d been sitting in the booth.

“Look at me,” Link commanded. Rhett slowly met his gaze. Link’s eyes were dark and overpowering, a look that made Rhett’s submissive instincts kick in almost instantly.

“Answer my question. Why do you think I’m upset with you right now?” Link continued to scold the man beside him. 

“I had too much to drink, Sir. I’m sorry for embarrassing you.” Rhett spoke with a low tone, almost sad, hanging his head down again in guilt.

“Sorry isn’t good enough. You made a fool out of yourself, and more importantly, you’ve made a fool out of _me_. We’re leaving now, so go say goodbye to everyone.” Link’s voiced rumbled low with anger, a vicious possessiveness working itself from the back of his throat. 

The tight grip on Rhett’s thigh released, only to return with a harsh slap as Link cracked his palm against the material, eliciting a sharp hiss from Rhett’s mouth.

Rhett nervously fumbled out of his seat, making his way out of the booth and back out to the large crowd in the middle of the bar to say his farewells. By that point, Link had already left the hotel bar and went up to their room, expecting Rhett’s presence shortly after. 

The sensation of pins and needles prickled against Rhett’s skin. He’d never seen Link so angry before. 

He took his time leaving the bar as he walked towards the hotel lobby. His fingers shook when he reached for the elevator’s up button, both eager and reluctant. 

He half hoped that if he did what he was told that Link would relent, that the dark look in his eyes that he’d seen earlier would subside, but Rhett knew better than to expect a lighter sentence for bad behavior. 

Rhett reluctantly knocked on their hotel room door, his movements almost skittish when he pulled his hand back. 

Link didn’t move from the chair he was lounging in, his feet propped up on a nearby table. He merely called Rhett’s name and commanded him to open the door.

He took a sip of the drink that he had poured himself before sitting down, the smoky amber liquid running down his throat. He was careful to keep his expression neutral as he glanced up briefly when the door eased open. Rhett lingered in the doorway before closing it behind him, head still hanging low in shame.

“Strip.” Link demanded. The instructions were clear, his tone sharp and threatening. Rhett’s eyes snapped to Link, and his lips fell slightly open. 

He awkwardly pulled himself out of the doorway as he walked to the center of the room. Link hid a smirk; he’d always loved how easy it was to embarrass Rhett.

“Yes, sir,” Rhett said, sounding mildly contrite when he finally spoke.

They had seen each other naked many times before, and Link knew of every scar and mark on Rhett’s body, but there was always a hot twinge of shame in being made to strip himself bare, piece by piece, while Link watched. 

The room was silent, which made the situation even more embarrassing for Rhett. 

He kept quiet, beginning his clumsy striptease. Link gave no reaction except a small laugh when Rhett got caught in the neck of his shirt, causing him to stumble in his struggle to rid himself of his clothes. Rhett silently cursed to himself, shame running deep. 

Rhett heard only the clink of ice cubes against glass as Link took another drink, the white noise of the air conditioner, and his own deep, heavy breaths.

His fingers fumbled with his belt buckle, pulling it from the loops and tossing it on to the carpeted floor. The denim gave away as he opened his jeans, tugging the tight fabric down his thighs. His skin prickled under Link’s watchful eyes. 

Rhett knew he’d had too much to drink. He was desperate to stay confident; this was only the beginning, and he was already squirming and humiliated just from taking his clothes off. His body swayed back and forth, and his mind was swimming. It was hard to find a balance between relaxing into it and feeling helpless and defenseless.

He stood in the middle of the room now, stripped down to just his boxers. He shifted awkwardly on his feet, resisting the urge to shield his growing hardness with his hands. 

Though it was hard to admit, the humiliation of the situation turned him on. 

Every inch of skin was exposed to the cold air and to Link’s gaze, dragging over him like sticky hands, probing and teasing his uncovered flesh. 

“Those come off too,” Link motioned towards Rhett’s boxers. “Or do you need a bigger audience to motivate you?” He suggested with annoyance when Rhett didn’t move.

He swallowed hard, the words stuck in his throat. His head ducked down again, hiding his face in embarrassment from the question. The realization of what Link was alluding to was enough for him to bring his hand down to the elastic of his boxers, slowly tugging them down. 

The fabric rubbed against the length of his hard cock, causing him to choke back a struggled moan. He couldn’t bring himself to look back up at Link, but they both knew that his question had it’s desired effect. 

“Hmm… You always do your best in front of an audience. And you look so petty with your face all flushed, and your eyes begging–it would be a shame to keep you all to myself.” Link’s eyes pulled back to survey the man in front of him, a devious smirk on his face.

“I think you like that idea, hm? Look at you, already so hard for me. Imagine how it would feel if I dragged you back down down there like this, naked and humiliated,” He crossed his legs as if he didn’t care one way or the other. 

“You’d love to feel all those eyes on you if I bent you over the bar table and buried my cock deep inside your ass. I’ve always wanted people to hear how you squeal. You want them to see what a dirty slut you are, don’t you?” Link spit out, already answering his own question.

Link continued to tease Rhett, each word digging deeper. Rhett’s eyes twisted shut, embarrassed at how aroused Link’s words made him. His skin grew hotter as the images that Link’s words produced unfolded in his imagination. The thought of being taken, humiliated and watched made heat unfurl through his body, only making him harder and more desperate. 

“On your knees, boy.”

Rhett sank to the ground without hesitation, knees pressing softly against the carpeted floor, hands laying flat against his thighs. He bowed his head and let his hair veil over his face. There was a creak from the chair as Link stood up and walked towards Rhett. 

Link kneeled in front of Rhett, his fingers pushing into the dirty blond velvet of his hair and tugging until his face lifted up and their eyes met.

“You remember your safe words, right?” Link spoke softly. Even now, Link still had a soft spot for Rhett and wanted to take care of him.

“Green means go, yellow means slow down, red means stop.” 

Link leaned in close and breathed hard into Rhett’s ear. “Good boy.” His voice was low and firm, signaling a shift of his persona.

He started by lightly trailing his fingers over Rhett’s chest, occasionally brushing over his nipples, pressing hard against the nubs. Rhett’s breath hitched, his nipples sensitive and hard now, waiting for Link’s mouth to replace his fingers. 

“You’re so sensitive, aren’t you, baby? You’d probably come just from me touching you like this, filthy bitch.” Link hissed with a condescending tone. Rhett couldn’t help but whimper when Link’s flat tongue came into contact with his skin, sucking and biting harshly at his nipple while pinching the other between his fingers.

Rhett’s hands clenched into fists, desperately wanting to touch the man below him, but he knew better than that. His hair matted with rivulets of sweat, and he was finding it difficult to stay still in general. Link switched nipples, giving them the same treatment and causing Rhett’s hips to squirm and body to writhe involuntarily.

The bites grew rougher. Link growled into the heat of Rhett’s skin as his teeth sunk in hard with each bite, beginning to border on the edge of genuine pain for Rhett. Tears welled up in Rhett’s eyes and fell flat against his cheeks as a disgruntled moan left his throat. Link bit down one final time, harshly tugging at his nipple.

He pushed his head back, and let out a sigh. 

“Think I didn’t notice, boy?” Link said in a stern voice, sounding disappointed.

“I’m sorry, I–” 

A loud smack filled the room as Link’s palm cracked hard against Rhett's cheek. Rhett nearly tumbled over, but managed to keep himself upright. Tears were running down his face, and he was so hard now it was almost painful.

“I don’t give you many rules. Yet, you choose to break every single one of them. Can’t you follow a simple instruction? Are you that much of a stupid slut? Huh?” Link refused to let up.

Rhett was getting exactly what he wanted, too. It made his head swim, made him feel so small and pathetic. It took some time to accept the fact that he enjoyed being hurt, punished, and degraded. He _wanted_ to feel useless, and Link knew just how to give him what he wanted. 

A hand gripped his jaw tightly, fingers and thumb digging hard into the soft parts of his cheeks, and forced his head up.

“Answer me now, Rhett. You’ve already broken every rule tonight. Are you a stupid slut?” Link’s voice raised, emphasizing each word.

“Y-yes, sir. I-I’m a stupid slut.” Rhett’s words slurred together, his eyes wide and desperate. Link swelled with pride; a small smile painted across his face as he heard just how weak and broken Rhett’s voice sounded now.

“Look at you. You can be a good boy. You can listen and do as you’re told. I just wish you would have done that earlier.” Link stood back up and moved back in between Rhett’s legs, digging his foot into Rhett’s spine until he fell to his knees on all fours. 

Link sunk back to his knees and manhandled Rhett into the desired position. He used his palm to rub from the top of Rhett’s neck, down to the base of his spine, agonizingly slow, and then down further to palm his ass. Link grabbed Rhett’s cheeks, fingers digging into the skin and spread him wide open. Rhett whimpered in embarrassment when he realized Link was spreading him. 

That was when the first smack came.

Link lifted his hand, keeping the other gripped with nails into Rhett’s skin, and let it come down hard across his skin. Rhett choked back a sob at the sharp sting, his back instinctively arching like he’d been taught, pushing his ass further into the air. Link couldn’t help but to laugh as he watched Rhett squirm and thrash his body around.

“You get twenty, boy, and I want to hear you count each one. Do you understand?” Link’s voice was gravelly and low, and Rhett nodded hastily before opening his mouth.

“Yes, sir.”

It was evident from that first smack Link was not going to go easy on him. His rough hand circled over the reddening skin before raising it once more, this time coming down on the other side and slapping hard on the exposed flesh. The pain shot up Rhett’s spine and caused his entire body to shudder.

“What did I tell you about breaking rules? Hmm?” Link growled, smacking hard against Rhett’s ass after each word. By the time he had reached ten, Rhett’s skin was cherry red, and he was choking back tears again. When they’d finally reached the last five, Link put as much power behind them as he could manage, the man beneath him nearly sobbing now.

“I’m s-sorry. I’m so sorry, sir. Please, I’ll be good for you.” He slurred and sobbed, his hips bucking and twitching, unable to hold back tears as he begged for forgiveness. 

“You’re sorry? Sorry for breaking _my_ rules?” Link questioned, a vexed look on his face. Rhett nodded, trying to calm down and catch his breath. 

“Use your words, Rhett.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll be better, I promise I’ll be good for you.” Rhett pressed his chest up, craning his head to look back at Link. His face flushed bright red. 

Link rubbed his hand gently over Rhett’s skin, fingers tracing over the raised, welted flesh.

“Good boy. You took your punishment so well, so good for me,” Link said in a soothing voice.

“You want me to fuck you now?” Link was gentler now, giving Rhett a false sense of security. Rhett whined desperately and nodded his head. 

The smile on Link’s face twisted into a frown.

“ _Too bad_. You take what you’re given, filthy bitch.” Link’s voice went cold again. He seized handfuls of Rhett’s hair, hoisting him back on his knees. Rhett’s hair fell half across his face when Link let go; he looked dazed, eyes half-lidded and lips parted as his knees dug further into the carpet. 

Rhett’s heart jumped when he saw Link push up from the floor, heading towards the duffle bag he had left laying on the bed. He dug through his belongings and pulled out another familiar bag, one that was full of their special toys. _Perfect for the occasion._

He opened it up and pulled out an extended length of a neatly coiled rope. He unraveled it and doubled it over in his hands, each side equal in length. His movements were fluid and meticulous at the same time. He was mesmerized by the way Link knew how to work it.

“Don’t move, and don’t speak. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Rhett quickly complied, taking a moment to regain his composure and bring back his focus. 

Link walked over to Rhett and moved him to the center of the room before kneeling behind and dropping the length of the rope to the floor. 

He put his hands on Rhett’s shoulders and slowly ran them down his arms to grab his wrists, harshly tugging them behind his back to bring his forearms together. Rhett’s arms were now parallel, locked, fingertips resting inside the crook of the opposite elbow.

Keeping his grip tight, Link bent forward to pick up the long length of the rope on the floor. It was the red cord rope that Link always used. 

Using the bight end of the rope, he wrapped it around Rhett’s upper arms, looping it around the area where Rhett’s wrists and forearms met. Link tightened the rope, hard enough to be secure, but not enough to cut off circulation, before tying it over. He placed his hand on the small of Rhett’s back to balance him before taking up the end of the rope again. 

He took the rope over Rhett’s left shoulder now, letting it fall to his front, drawing it tight across his upper chest. He doubled the length over once more, parallel with the first wrap, bringing the rope across Rhett’s chest for a second time. 

The rope wrapped around Rhett’s right shoulder next and then behind his back again before Link tied the knot off.

He walked to Rhett’s front, putting a finger under the wraps against the center of his chest, and ran a finger along them towards his right shoulder, then around it. He did the same with the left shoulder, helping to settle the rope and make sure it had even tension and didn’t cut off blood flow.

Link ran his hands back over Rhett’s shoulder and down his arms, making sure to check for his temperature, comfort, and provide a reassuring touch. 

He took the end of the rope once more and brought it under Rhett’s left arm, sliding it against the bare skin as he pulled it through, then up, bringing it under and over the wraps once more. He cinched the rope down again as he brought it back under Rhett’s arm, tucking the loose end away.

Rhett managed to keep himself steady the entire time Link worked the rope. He continued to rig it around various parts of Rhett’s body, losing track of time as he bound him together meticulously. He moved the length of the rope down to focus more on the lower portion of Rhett’s body.

Rhett breathed heavily, eyes lidded as he craned his head down to see every inch of velvet rope pressed into his skin as possible. 

Link draped it over Rhett’s hips, winding it around his left thigh before making another tie, finishing up the last knot. The length of the rope against his chest embraced his ribs now with the kind of tightness that was teetering between safe and terrifying.

Rhett couldn’t see his hands, but he could feel all the places the taut rope pressed in and up on his arms and his thighs. He sat there with his knees bent and spread wide, presenting himself to Link like a gift. Link moved to face Rhett again, placing a hand against Rhett’s cheek. 

“You did so good for me, baby.” Link craned his head to the side, placing his lips against the bare skin of Rhett’s neck. His teeth caught the skin, biting divots of bruises onto his throat.

Rhett shuddered with the rush of pleasure that came with the deep pressure, air rushing into his lungs in a gasp. Link was smiling in between each bite, without meaning to, his lips curving of their own accord. He loved to see Rhett come undone beneath him, turning him into a complete mess.

Link’s fingers found their way to Rhett’s waist, running his fingertips against the smooth material of the rope. He tightened his hand hard against Rhett’s hip, making his back arch involuntarily and his skin dig into the rough material. The rope burned as it rubbed harder against Rhett’s skin, forcing him to moan out, his voice raw with pleasure.

Link’s teeth sunk into his skin again. Rhett tensed, his lungs contracting hard on a silent rush of air.

“So good for me. So good…” Link clutched his hands against Rhett’s shoulders, his hard exterior starting to chip away. Link finally moved away from Rhett’s throat to catch his mouth instead, parting his lips on contact. Link licked past the wetness of his lips and captured the heat of Rhett’s mouth. 

Closing a hand in Rhett’s hair, Link dragged his head back and away. They sat like this for a while, Link’s fingers twisted into Rhett’s hair and at his hip. Link could see the haze in Rhett’s vision reflecting in the dim city lights from the window. 

He stared for a moment, his eyes dark against Rhett’s gaze. Trying his best to keep up a tough facade, his expression hardened again and his jaw clenched tightly.

He freed his grip on Rhett’s hair and stood up. He ran a hand through his own greying hair and stared down at the man beneath him. His eyes went dark again, blue turning into black as his pupils blew wide. 

He was breathing hard, and Rhett could see the rise and fall of air in his chest with each inhale Link took. 

Link removed his glasses first, placing them down on the table nearest to him. He stripped each piece of clothing off, shirt first, then jeans and boots, providing a much less awkward striptease than he’d seen from his submissive earlier on in the night. His hand pulled at the waistband of his boxers now, roughly tugging them down, pushing them off to free the weight of his dick.

“Open your mouth,” Link said. It was a command, not a statement. 

Rhett could hardly breathe now, his heart pounding, the bindings burning into his flesh. He could barely think for the heat running through his body was overwhelming, but opened his mouth in compliance, lolling his tongue out to his lips as a gesture of anticipation. He would do anything Link asked of him right now. 

His breathing shuddered deep in his chest at the curve of Link’s massive length, his eyes tracing every vein and ridge.

Link didn’t wait for Rhett to look up, instead just seizing another fistful of hair to pull his head forward. Link curled his fingers around the base of his cock, steadying his legs as he tilted his hips forward. The hand at Rhett's hair tugged him closer. 

He felt Link pushing his whole weight forward as his cock slid past his lips. He started slowly, pressing deep at first, the weight of his thick length heavy across Rhett’s tongue and to the back of his throat. Rhett whimpered at the sensation. 

“Open your mouth wider, boy.” Link demanded, and Rhett let his jaw slack open even more as Link drew his hips back. 

Link pressed his palms to the back of Rhett’s head. Rhett couldn’t move, Link was rocking forward before he could even think to try to meet his thrusts, thrusting his hips into the heat of Rhett’s mouth at his own pace. 

The only thing he managed to do was set his tongue against the head of Link’s dick to lick against the skin. Link fucked against the bottom of Rhett’s lips and into the heat of his mouth. 

“Good boy.” Link’s voice rumbled against the inside of his chest. Rhett looked up through the tousled strands of hair against his face without lifting his chin, trying to see the way that Link was looking at him. 

Link’s eyes were still dark, black swallowing the pale blue color of his irises, and his mouth was wet and bruised, lips parting in concentration. Link slid his thumb against the back of Rhett’s head before shifting it forward to press on his jaw. The pressure of his fingers against Rhett’s jaw pushed his mouth open further. 

Rhett struggled against his restraints, desperate for more, the material burning into his skin and causing likely friction burn. 

Link groaned once more, almost entirely sliding his length Rhett’s throat. Rhett panted, sounding nearly in pain. 

“Love that pretty mouth of yours, the only one who knows how to take my entire cock,” Link crooned.

The grip on Rhett’s head tightened, a pull dragging him back again. Link’s shoulders slouched forward, and he started pushing back in again, thrusting so hard that Rhett could feel his lips catching against the edges of his teeth.

Link’s cock was warm against the back of Rhett’s throat, pushing past his tongue with each thrust. He choked from the motion of Link’s length, causing Rhett to gag and spit everywhere.

Link’s lips curved into a frown, pulling harder against Rhett’s hair, letting his head fall back. All of the tension in Link’s expression went away, and he drew back, finally, sliding free of Rhett’s lips.

“Hmm, enough of that,” Link hummed, watching Rhett spasm into a cough with the drag of oxygen filling his lungs. 

“Color?” Link asked with concern in his voice. 

“Green.” Rhett choked out, still coughing up a fit. 

“Good boy. I’ll be right back,” Link moved back over to the bed, searching through his belongings again to find their lube. He stood there for a moment, mind ruminating with thoughts on how to punish his lover next. He popped open the cap of the bottle, pouring a generous amount onto three of his fingers. 

Footsteps circled behind Rhett before he was pushed back down again, falling face first, his bound shoulders slamming into the ground. Link pushed Rhett’s body forward once more, his back arching in the air. Link spread the lube to coat his fingers before reaching behind to rub at Rhett’s hole. He slid one finger in at first, then another, moving them in and out of him, stretching his rim as he went.

Rhett moaned loudly as Link fucked his fingers into him, brushing against his prostate. He slid in a third finger and frantically thrust against the bundle of nerves. Rhett began to lose his balance, hot pain still prickling across his skin. Link let out breathy grunts and growls, watching as Rhett struggled to control himself and desperately pulled against his restraints. 

“Does that feel good, kitten? Want me to fuck you like this? Want my nice hard cock in that tight hole of yours?” Link husked, his voice gravelly and harsh now. His fingers hit against Rhett’s prostate over and over, causing him to arch in pleasure and let out a sharp moan.

“Please, please, I-” Rhett’s voice was cut off when Link lifted him back up by his hair, connecting a hard slap to the side of his face, much lighter than the one he’d received earlier. He dropped Rhett back onto the ground before continuing.

“You’re such a needy little bitch. Fuck, I might just not let you come at all.” Link growled, driving his fingers in deeper as he watched Rhett struggle to hold himself together. He slowed his pace down, not wanting Rhett to actually come without his cock.

“Sir, please, I-don’t, please-” Rhett continued to babble incoherently, completely broken down, tears rolling down his face. Link knew he had pushed Rhett far enough. 

“Beg for me, baby.” Link’s mouth curled into a crooked smile. 

“Please, please, I promise, wanna be good for you. Please, please, please.” Rhett’s words got stuck in his throat as he struggled hard against his restraints, beginning to rub his skin raw.

“That’s enough, baby. Be careful. I don’t want you hurt yourself.” Link reached for the most secure knot on the lower portion of Rhett’s back, pulling the bight loose with a loud snap. The rope began to unravel in various sections, while Link helped to take down the other knots on Rhett’s wrists, forearms, and chest. Inch by inch, the length of rope fell to the ground until it coiled up in a messy pile. Rhett’s arms flexed in reaction to the relieved tension as he shifted his head to survey the different marks and light rope burns on his body. 

Link allowed for Rhett to bend his free legs forward and lay on to his back, his skin still tender when it came in contact with the floor. 

Link’s hair was matted against his forehead now, sticky with sweat. A heavy flush had blossomed across his cheeks, creeping down to his neck and chest.

“Hands above your head, kitten. Don’t move,” Link commanded, grabbing Rhett’s wrists to pin them in place before letting go and moving back up. Rivulets of sweat dripped down the exposed line of Link’s throat now, and Rhett was caught between staring at him for eternity and dropping his gaze in deference. 

“Eyes on me.” Link grabbed his chin, blunt nails dragging into the skin as he twisted Rhett’s head to face him. Link’s thumb trailed down to Rhett’s parted lips, running over the swollen flesh. He dipped his index finger into Rhett’s mouth first, motioning for him take it in further.

Rhett’s tongue darted out to take in his finger, his lips following soon after to suck his finger into his mouth. 

His eyelids fell, sucking harder before Link added a second finger, and then a third.

Link pushed his fingers deeper, with more force, gagging Rhett as they hit the back of his throat. Rhett’s eyes fluttered back up to Link, causing him to groan loudly. Rhett’s eyes closed once more, fucking his own mouth on three of Link’s fingers, lewd wet smacks and slides filling the air.

“Not fucking good enough, Rhett.” Link grunted between each chastising word, frustration in his voice. Rhett could barely breathe, couldn’t move, and was desperate to come.

He tipped his throat all the way back, muscles tensing as he swallowed hard, immediately sucking Link’s fingers in down to the knuckles.

Link took his fingers out Rhett’s mouth and past the slick wetness to pull Rhett in closer, desperate for more friction.

He growled again before reaching a hand down to grip at Rhett’s hair, baring his throat. He placed his forehead against the other man’s. 

Rhett whimpered as Link bit his lower lip, sucking it in hard and moaning into his mouth.

Link reached a rough hand around Rhett’s throat, gripping on to it lightly. Rhett’s eyes closed in passion as Link began to squeeze his neck harder, leaning harder into his grip.

Link rested his weight against his hand, careful to not press against his windpipe, instead putting proper pressure on his carotid artery. The arousal and fear mixed in Rhett’s gut, singing through his veins. Link squeezed a bit tighter once more before finally letting go. Rhett felt the blood rush back to his head as his vision went spotty. 

Link allowed Rhett to regain his bearings before he climbed off of his lap. He grabbed harshly at Rhett’s hips, canting them upwards. Rhett instinctively wrapped himself around Link. Link’s cock lingered over Rhett’s entrance, which was aching to be filled.

“You ready, baby?” Link asked, voice smooth and gentle. Rhett frantically nodded his head, his hips twitching higher as he presented himself to Link. He chuckled at Rhett’s eagerness before leaning over him. Towering over his body now, he guided his dick to Rhett’s entrance, easing himself inside with a slowness. He was taking his time, inching his way past the tight rim of Rhett’s hole. 

By the time he was fully settled inside, Rhett was a shuddering, whimpering mess while Link had a hard, empty look on his face, trying his best to stay in character. He began thrusting into him, the ridges of his cock rubbing against Rhett’s inner walls and pressing against his prostate in a way that had him nearly screaming. 

Rhett’s body shook and writhed; he reached up to claw at Link’s back, marking him with blunt fingernails. He ran his hands up and over his shoulder blades, tracing his fingers over the soft skin before Link knocked his hands aside and pinned them back over his head again.

“You’re going to lie here and take what I give you. You don’t get to touch.” Link let go of his wrists, and Rhett kept them where they were.

“Good boy.”

Link continued thrusting into Rhett, grunting and moaning, breathy pants escaping him as his body pulsed and buzzed. Rhett lay beneath him, his mind floating into an ocean that crested and swelled. Rhett began to lose his voice from screaming and moaning in pleasure.

Link slammed into Rhett, their hips colliding together in a bruising rhythm.

Link grunted lowly as Rhett squeezed around him hard, making his glazed eyes open and gaze down at him. Rhett’s expression on his face stalled, the blush in his cheeks making him look even more blissed out. Link stared at him until he felt his own orgasm building up, rolling his eyes back as he let out a series of moans and gasps at the intense pleasure.

Through a haze of passion, Rhett finally heard Link let out a loud, strangled moan, his dick reaching its hilt before coming hard inside him. His come painted Rhett's walls, one spurt after another, and Rhett felt it leaking out of him. Link erratically slammed inside of Rhett a few more times before groaning and pulling out, collapsing his weight onto Rhett’s chest.

Link’s pressed his cheek against Rhett’s chest, his skin hot against his face. After a moment, he slowly lifted his head to kiss the center of his chest, feeling his heart pounding. They stay like this for a while, their breath synchronizing with the other’s, hands touching each other's body through the quiet rush.

“Come on, baby. Let’s go get you washed up.” Link finally shifted his body weight off Rhett and steadied himself back on to his feet. Link extended a free hand out to Rhett to help him back up. 

“Wait,” Rhett’s voice was low and shaky, still catching his breath.

“Hmm?” Link’s voice dragged out.

“I’m sorry for earlier.” He stuttered again, words choking up into a hint of sadness.

“It’s okay. If I were really, truly upset, you would know. It’s all about the headspace, ya know?” Link laughed softly, pulling Rhett up into a soft embrace and resting his head against his chest.

“I… okay,” Rhett spoke, at a loss for words again.

“Promise, bo. Everything’s okay.” Rhett fell into Link’s embrace, wrapping his shaky arms around the warmth of Link’s back.

“You… thank you.” Those were last words Rhett could manage.

And then there was the word, the one that remained unspoken for the rest of the night.

_Trust._

**Author's Note:**

> The shibari method mentioned here is called a box-tie. I used this tutorial as reference:
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UiGJMiQLBu4>


End file.
